Dolce Florista
by MyMobius07
Summary: Llevaban una relación abierta, muy abierta, y rara en la que consistía en que solo uno de ellos podía tener más "atención" de las otras personas, mientras que el otro si estaba con alguien más le iba mal, muy mal, y ese papel era el que ocupaba el hombre del garfio. *Yaoi* DoflaxCroco


_**Resumen: **_Llevaban una relación abierta, muy abierta, y rara en la que consistía en que solo uno de ellos podía tener más "atención" de las otras personas, mientras que el otro si estaba con alguien más le iba mal, muy mal, y ese papel era el que ocupaba el hombre del garfio.

_**Dedicatoria: **_Dedicado a Nami Scarlet, porque se que a ella le encanta el yaoi… y amará a esta pareja por las buenas (a menos que quieras lemmon por las malas X33) y a Soniitk, porque las dos sabemos que Croco es super tsundere XDDDDD.

_**Reto: **_ Escribir un fanfic yaoi (Si señores e.e si saben quien soy, se darán cuenta que solo publique dos poemas sin ninguna temática de este genero). Reto impuesto por Soniitk

_**Advertencia: **_Este fanfic contiene yaoi, si no te gusta por favor no lo leas. Ya estas advertido. Contiene leve violencia implita, al igual que el lemmon, que también es implícito aquí porque soy pésima escribiéndolo u.u

_**Disclaimer: **_One Piece no me pertenece, ni los personajes, todo es de Eiichiro Oda. Fanfic escrito por un fan para fans sin fines lucrativos.

Espero les guste

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dolce florista<strong>

_Duele… ¿cierto? El color de la ira, de las lágrimas y del dolor está impregnado en tu corazón. _

_Duele sabiendo que es así, pero te diré una cosa:_

"_Todo ese dolor se lo lleva alguien más"_

…

Ese sueño de la noche anterior no lo dejaba en paz ni un segundo. No podía reconocer esa voz que resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza con esas estresantes palabras. No debía de prestarle atención, pero como irritaba no saber exactamente qué significaba. Él no cargaba con ningún pesar en su vida, es más, no tenía ni de qué arrepentirse si contamos la cantidad de cosas de lo que es, fue y será capaz de hacer.

Con su llegada a Dressrosa pudo calmar su mente, o más bien, tendría algo mucho más perturbador que un sueño inusual: su amante. Para Crocodile no existía cosa más extravagante, irreal y poco común que su amante Donquixote Doflamingo. Ya sea por su postura frente a situaciones extremas, su particular forma de caminar, su manera de vestir muy llamativa o incluso aún más allá del control de su magnífico poder sobre los que consideraba como débiles subordinados, Doflamingo podía tener a quien quisiera bajo sus pies –es poco decir eso sabiendo que gobernaba todo un reino soberanamente bajo el título de rey-

Llevaban una relación abierta, muy abierta, y rara en la que consistía en que solo uno de ellos podía tener más "atención" de las otras personas, mientras que el otro si estaba con alguien más le iba mal, muy mal, y ese papel era el que ocupaba el hombre del garfio.

Ya dentro de los condominios del reino notó que algo no encajaba con lo que debía de parecerle "raro" en ese lugar; enfrente tenía dos imagines: una pequeña niña cortando flores y al rey de Dressrosa haciendo negocios más adelante. Con ese panorama justo no sabía si dirigirse hacia él o marcharse, aunque de igual modo no comprendía el motivo exacto por el que estaba allí en primer lugar. Recuerda bien que Doflamingo le llamó para hablar de ciertos asuntos de suma importancia, cuando en realidad ambos terminaban en algo sin sentido que los llevaba a enredarse en una cama. Crocodile lo bautizó con el nombre de "típica rutina" Si tanto deseaba tener sexo, ¿Por qué no se abastecía de las tantas mujeres (más bien zorras*) que le rodean? ¡Ah, cierto! Estaba atado a ese juego de amantes.

Y ahí se veía, desde el otro lado de la puerta de ese extravagante reinado llamado Dressrosa, porque si era en verdad extravagante gracias al que lo gobernaba. Impaciente ya porque tenía planes, cosas más importantes de las cuales debía de ocuparse, aburrido, se acercó a la plantación de flores a observar solo porque sí. Estaba más que rodeado de inmensas gardenias, azucenas, jazmines, ceibos, petunias, rosas de variados colores y margaritas también. Todo un adorno floral desde que entras por el arco de flores hasta a ver a lo más lejos aún. Todo estaba muy bien cuidado, parecía que esa pequeña era la responsable del mantenimiento del lugar, pues se dio cuenta que ella lo observaba parada desde su lugar con una tierna sonrisa de inocencia pura.

Crocodile no le tenía absoluta simpatía a los niños y no haría una excepción por ella. La menor se percató de la fulminante mirada del mayor y simulo seguir en lo suyo, algo extraño sospechaba en todo eso. Acto seguido, el hombre con el garfio en su mano corto una rosa roja por desmesurado interés. Estaba madura, el rocío la cubría en su totalidad y el perfume no quedaba atrás. Por un momento se le vinieron a la mente varios pensamientos que siempre evitaba, pensamientos que le llevaban a preguntarse si su "relación" daría algún fruto más allá de lo carnal. Alzó la vista observando a su amante sumido en la incesante charla de negocios que compartía con sus subordinados y le dio una extraña sensación de frustración. Dejó a un lado la preocupación para volver a la realidad e ignorarse a sí mismo. Parecía bastante cursi, lucía como esos idiotas de las interpretaciones teatrales del típico florista que le entrega la flor a la más bella pueblerina del lugar.

-¡Que estupidez!- bufó suspirando, y sin percatarse, deja caer la rosa de su garfio.

Por un segundo pensó en tomarla pero alguien se le adelantó. Era esa niña otra vez. Se veía un tanto descuidada, sucia de ropas y un poco despeinada. Ojos y cabello de color marrón, con una sonrisa tan alegre, sin preocupación alguna. Pudo deducir que no pertenecía a la familia Donquixote por su apariencia, sino, ni siquiera estaría allí trabajando. Doflamingo siempre tuvo gustos extraños para elegir a sus esclavos. La vio recoger la flor y mirarle a la vez para después salir corriendo del lugar y dirigirse hacia su amo.

-¡Doflamingo-sama, Doflamingo-sama!- gritaba la pequeña como si no hubiera mañana.

El mencionado solo necesitaba inclinarse un poco para tratar de colocarse a su altura, pues en verdad era muy pequeña. Con su infame sonrisa le acaricia el cabello.

-Tenga, es para usted- le dice ella con suma alegría entregándole el ramito.

Crocodile observaba todo desde no muy lejos, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante semejante situación.

- De parte de aquel hombre- dicho esto la niña señala a Crocodile y acto seguido besa la mejilla de su joven amo.

Podía jurar que todo alrededor dejó de tener importancia. El aroma de las flores le confundían el ambiente y la brisa del viento le quitaba los pétalos a las plantaciones más delicadas. No sabía ni que hacer.

Por su parte, Doflamingo parecía tener una idea en mente que no dejaría pasar desapercibida y para colmo se venía más que preparado, podía notarlo desde lejos como le decía algo a la niña y le entregaba una bandeja** de plata.

- Señor- dijo la pequeña después de acercarse corriendo con la bandeja –Esto es para usted.

Miro la bandeja que alzaba la niña por encima de su cabecita, mostrando una llave dorada muy particular con el símbolo de la cara sonriente tachada en una línea diagonal. La reconocía con tan solo mirarla, esa llave pertenecía a la habitación de Doflamingo. La tomó suspirando pesadamente sabiendo a la perfección lo que realmente le esperaría. Por su parte la chiquilla sonrió ampliamente caminando en dirección contraria hacia donde iba Crocodile.

- _"Alguien más soporta ese dolor por ti"_- murmuró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Percatándose de ese murmullo casi inaudible, el hombre del garfio volteo la mirada hacia ella viéndola irse entre el rosal y los arboles de sakura; porque al parecer las cosas se dan por algo en la vida y él no era ningún supersticioso, pero el hecho de haber soñado como soñó, no haber fumado y que ahora se encontrara atorado en un interminable Deja-Vú con su amante adquiría algún significado importante.

…

-Vamos- le demandó Doflamingo aprisionando sus muñecas con una sola mano –Quiero oírte gemir.

Esa noche se convirtió en un verdadero infierno. Su cuerpo se hallaba desnudos siendo penetrado bruscamente y dominado por ese maldito pajarraco rosado estando debajo de él, lleno de marcas y algún que otro golpe inapropiado sobre el rostro, y cabe destacar que los golpes se volvieron un hábito afectivo amoroso… por así decirlo.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te haré caso?- le respondió forcejeando para tratar de salir de esa jaula de juegos que el otro le imponía conteniendo los gemidos que querían salir de su boca.

- Sabes bien que mientras más luches, más ganas me da de partirte al medio –Sonrió el de gafas oscuras relamiéndose los labios.

Otra vez sintió ese horrible remordimiento que le carcomía el corazón. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué tenía que aceptar que lo de ellos era solo una relación basada en el placer carnal? Pero lo más importante, ¿Qué sucedía con ese dolor? ¿A dónde iría a parar realmente? Si en verdad existía alguien que soportara su dolor, ¿tenía que ser precisamente Doflamingo o había otra persona? No sabía por qué, pero algo por dentro le decía que esa niña tenía algo que ver con su sueño. Las frases en su cabeza encajaban a la perfección con las palabras que ella dijo. No es que realmente le importara, pero su cabeza le hacía dudar de sus verdaderos sentimientos. No fumó, tuvo sueños raros, se encontró con alguien que parecía saber algo y pensó durante todo el día en un asunto que usualmente era pasajero, porque él sabía que Doflamingo no le correspondería.

Estaba atado a ese traicionero juego, atado a un sinfín de fantasías pervertidas que su amante planeaba para cada encuentro que tuvieran. Si luchaba, de nada serviría, se humillaría a sí mismo; y si se dejaba caía en lo mismo. Porque realmente no aguantaba "ese" dolor en su pecho, preferiría realmente creer que en alguna parte alguien más lo soportaba. Tal vez el destino quiso que esa rosa tuviera en manos por al menos unos pocos segundos para luego le fuera dada a su "dominante". Tal vez al menos esa niña quiso mostrarle a su joven amo que debería apreciarlo como una rosa delicada cuyas espinas eran débiles a la vista de él. Lástima que el flamenco no apreciaba la vida humana, al contrario, disfrutaba del dolor ajeno tanto como pudiera.

Ojala así no fuera, de otro modo, tendría una vida más sencilla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*En mi país, a las "mujeres fáciles" las llamamos "zorras", quizás ustedes les digan "rameras, perras, etc…"<strong>_

_****Lo mismo que lo de arriba, "bandeja" decimos en mi país, puede que ustedes en el suyo le digan "charola"**_

_**N/A: **_No quedó realmente como yo quería que quedara u.u pero bueno, esto salió y así quedará. El fic está inspirado en un comercial del perfume "Dolce Ghabana". Trata de un pueblito italiano donde un hombre ve a una bella dama desde lejos pero no le habla, en compensación de ello le pide a una niña que le mande un ramito de una flor blanca a su amada, pero esta niña le da flor a una niño y le susurra algo al oído, por lo que el chiquillo le lleva la flor a la mujer y le dice "Señorita, señorita, tenga. De parte de aquel hombre" y luego el niño besa la mejilla de la mujer. Sin duda alguna me pareció algo tierno y como tenía que escribir un fic yaoi eso me vino bastante bien para la trama del one-shot.

Respecto a las frases del sueño de Crocodile, eso de que "alguien más aguanta el dolor", es la metáfora usada por un personaje tipo consejera del anime Black Rock Shooter para darle ánimos a la protagonista para que no se deprima, cuando en realidad en otra dimensión había alguien que realmente peleaba cuando algo andaba mal emocionalmente. En este fic se da la ilusión paralela de que alguien soporta el dolor de Crocodile… alguien que no es él mismo. A lo mejor haga un segundo fic explicando este tema para que no quede confuso.

Lo último que quiero decir es que mi fic Evil Flower lo borré por dos razones: la primera trata de que me basaba solo en teorías acerca del pasado de Law, y sabía que Oda publicaría un manga explicando dicho pasado. Si algo de ese manga contradecía mis teorías, recibiría quejas de los lectores y eso es lo último que necesito. Lo segundo, sentía que la historia no era llamativa, no siento que den opiniones o sugerencia de la historia. Me gusta mucho encontrarme con ideas o críticas para mejorar, de ese modo se si me equivoco o no en algo. Y al no ver eso me deprimió a tal punto de pensar que quizás los lectores perdieron el interés en la trama. No se preocupen, por suerte estoy rehaciendo la historia pero esta vez en formato de novela y con un cross-over incluido para hacerlo mas interesante.

Bueno, sin nada más que decir, me despido. Hasta otro fic.


End file.
